There are numerically controlled grinding machines for processing bar blades pursuant to a data set in order to give a blade the desired shape or in order to restore the shape of the blade. In order to be able to control the precision of the grinding of the bar blade, the bar blade can be removed from the grinding machine and it can be mounted in a special measuring system for sampling and testing it by means of probes.
This known method which is being used today in different ways has various disadvantages. The fact that such an apparatus comprises discrete components which are not being designed for interoperability, is one aggravating disadvantage of the known apparatus. If several processing and measuring steps are required, which is quite often so, multiple handovers from one system to the other are required.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and an overall apparatus that reduces or completely avoids the known disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an overall system that suited for processing and providing master blades in particular.